Till death do us part
by scorpion22
Summary: Hermione Granger has to watch her husband lay in a hospital, and die. Along the way she remembers their lives together. Please review. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This story is the beginning of something I hope you all like. It is a little sad ok a lot sad, but very romantic, and will get very sappy, but please keep reading it and review it please. Also I own nothing.

Chapter one

She walked into St. Mungos hospital, and every head seemed to turn in her direction, everyone knew who she was. She was Hermione Granger to some the girl who had helped bring down the dark lord though she hadn't been Granger in years. Now she was Hermione Snape, everyone knew she was here to see her husband. Taking the lift she arrived on his floor, and then walking down the hall, next she found herself outside his hospital room. Hermione closed her eyes breathing a sign before going inside where she found the doctor in with Severus.

"Hello love "whispered Hermione as she kissed Severus ever so briefly on the lips, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

" Mrs. Snape I'm glad you're here maybe you can talk some sense into your husband…we were just discussing the next thing to do at this current stage…the only thing that will keep him alive a little longer than the current treatment will " said the doctor angrily while avoiding his patents glare. Hermione looked at Severus silently telling him to stop glaring at the doctor, and to listen. Part of her had a feeling this new treatment was a muggle treatment, and that's most likely why Severus was being so stubborn.

" We can continue the current treatment, but it isn't doing much because of the damage the body suffered because of the crusiartus curse…the only other choice is to operate on his heart " explained the doctor looking at Hermione who was looking at Severus.

"Without the operation your heart could shut down at any time because the current treatment isn't doing anything for it… the operation would keep you alive for another few months and would have to be performed again after that time, but it would give you more time with your family Mr. Snape…it would give you time to say goodbye…to make your final arrangements "said the doctor looking at the floor now.

"Leave now "barked Severus glaring at the doctor as if he were one of his students. The doctor left with no argument, and Severus and Hermione looked at each other for a long time neither saying a word.

"Severus please "whispered Hermione taking his hand, and kissing his wedding ring. Severus suddenly pulled her next to him on the bed putting his face in her hair, and breathing in her sent, the scent of vanilla and honey.

"Hermione it won't keep me alive forever "Severus whispered in her ear.

" Severus I know that, but it would keep you here just a little bit longer…it would keep your heart from giving out…please have the operation " pleaded Hermione taking his face in her hands, and holding back the tears she knew he didn't want to see.

" I'm not sure it's not full proof…my heart could still give out sooner than expected " muttered Severus taking her hands away from his face, and holding her ever so gently in his arms.

"Yes Severus that's true, but if it works you wouldn't have to have those treatments like you do now…you could come home "pleaded Hermione.

"Please Severus have the operation I…I don't want to lose you…I'm not ready to tell our kids that your gone…I need you please "cried Hermione.

"I'm never going to leave you…I'll think about having the operation that's doesn't mean I'm saying yes just that I'll think about it "promised Severus hugging her. Severus and Hermione had been married for over twenty years, and together they had seven children. They had four daughters Jasmine, Minerva, Scarlet, and Elizabeth. They also had three sons Severus Jr, Andrew, and Albas.

"The thought of going home does sound good "mused Severus as he drifted off the sleep, the treatment he was on now made him very sleepy sometimes. He had been in and out of the hospital over the past year, and had been sick for a long time before that.

"I love you Severus "whispered Hermione as she watched him fall asleep.

"I love you too Hermione "breathed Severus, and in seconds he was asleep, snoring loudly. Hermione was there every day, and usually the mediwitch had to force her to leave, but they were nice enough to wait till after he had fallen asleep.

Later when he woke up again Hermione was still there, and from the window he could see the sun going down.

"I brought everything you asked for "whispered Hermione presenting him with the books and tomes he had asked for. Hermione much to Severus's disgust began to put pictures and flowers and cards up around the room saying the room needed to look homier while he was here. Severus had been potions master and headmaster at Hogwarts for many years, but since getting sick Severus was now officially retired, and had been for three years.

"What would my life have been like if I'd never married you "mused Hermione as she noticed Severus was asleep again, and in that moment she began to go through the memories in her head of their life together. Looking at her husband Hermione couldn't help, but see the change in him, the sickness was slowly killing him, and she hated that there was nothing she could do.

" Your still the handsomest man in my book " breathed Hermione as she watched his sleeping form thinking about how Severus now hated his salt and pepper hair, and the fact that he was so skinny he could see his own bones. Hermione didn't mind any of this, except his eyes, they had changed, they were no longer deep dark pits that she could fall into, but instead lifeless almost, and this scared her. Sometimes Hermione couldn't believe this was her husband, that this man had once scared the lights out of every student at Hogwarts. Severus didn't like to eat because of his treatments, anything he ate came back up, but the mediwitch forced him so after a while he ate just to get rid of her. Although Severus wanted to see the kids, Hermione wouldn't let them visit, she didn't want them to remember him like this, and she knew he was angry at her for that, but he didn't show it.

Severus was still asleep when the mediwitch came in to fix his IV, adding a bottle of pain potion to the solution.

"How much more has the dosage of pain potion been upped "asked Hermione alarmed when she added two bottles to the solution instead of one, they only did that to the patents that didn't have a chance who were dying no matter what. The mediwitch walked out without answering her, and Hermione felt a sense of dread fill her heart, but she hid so that Severus wouldn't see. It hurt her so much to see him in pain, to see him sick, part of her wished they could go home right now, and put this all behind them, but they couldn't do that, not yet all she had to do now was prey she didn't lose him.

"Hermione "whispered Severus shaking her from her thoughts, and for a moment to Hermione it felt like they were at home not in a hospital, he was speaking to her in the same tone he did whenever she worried too much about the kids, that tone told her to not worry that everything would be alright, but this time Hermione wasn't so sure. Hermione couldn't help, but smile when he scolded her for staring at him as if he were a goldfish and it felt like old times before they were married.

"I'm sorry Severus I didn't realize I was staring "muttered Hermione.

"Here's your dinner "said the mediwitch setting a tray with his dinner on it in front of him. The food looked disgusting, and Hermione could tell from the way Severus looked at it that he missed the food at Hogwarts.

"I hate this hospital food…if this sickness doesn't kill me this will "growled Severus beginning to eat something that looked like mashed potatoes.

"I'm sure my cooking's worse that the stuff on that tray "laughed Hermione as she took a small lunchbox that had once belonged to one of the kids out of her purse.

Severus laughed and took the lunchbox, it was good to see him laugh, even when he was healthy it was rare, but now it almost never happened.

"Your cooking isn't bad "muttered Severus kissing her ever so briefly on the lips. Severus was delighted with the food in the lunch box, practically scarfing it down as if he hadn't eaten in months. After he ate the contents Hermione miniaturized the lunchbox, and hid it away in her purse, she wouldn't be allowed to see him anymore if the mediwitch found out so Severus also had to eat the trash on the tray. The tray disappeared as soon as it was empty, and Severus was soon asleep again.

" I got to leave now Severus, but I'll be back I promise " whispered Hermione kissing him on the cheek as he lay sleeping, looking up she saw the mediwitch standing in the doorway silently telling her she had to leave.

"Home "muttered Hermione as she apparated to an alley a few blocks away from their house, she began to walk home feeling lonesome without Severus. Hermione stopped in front of their house; it seemed so empty without him there. The house was a red brick house with green grass in the front, and from the outside it was very plain, that was what they had liked about it when they had first bought it. Their kids were all gone, most of them were at Hogwarts, but some were on their own now to Hermione it was weird she never expected to ever have to live here alone.

Hermione turned on all the lights in the house, going into the living room with a bottle of wine and an empty glass. Sitting alone in the room Hermione filled her glass, and then she refilled it each time she found it empty. Soon she found the bottle empty, and that meant there was nothing to keep the tears away.

"Why, why, why…why is this happening to us "sobbed Hermione finally breaking down and crying, her head in her hands. Her husband was dying Hermione couldn't deny it anymore; those bottles of pain potion said it all.

" I love him, we're happy…why is this all happening now when everything seemed to be going so well " Hermione asked herself her chest beginning to hurt as it always did when she cried. A few hours later Hermione found herself in their room lying on their four poster bed, and she didn't remember how she got there, but she was glad she was there, she felt safe in this room.

"Our wedding "mused Hermione as she turned over to see the picture of that happy day so many years ago sitting on their night table. She allowed herself to be absorbed by that memory, she had been twenty, Severus had proposed the day after her birthday, and it was obvious from where she was now that she said yes. They were married October 31st, Halloween; it was the only date they could agree on.

"The best day of my life "laughed Hermione as she remembered the ceremony at Hogwarts in the great hall, and all the beautiful décor that had been put up for the occasion.

" Severus looked so handsome " whispered Hermione letting a finger caress the picture of Severus in his black suit, and even now to her surprise he was smiling in the picture, but she didn't remember seeing him smile, but he must of it was in the picture, and it was their wedding day. Hermione remembered she wore her hair in her usual curly mess, her wedding dress was a strapless gown with tiny pearl sown in, and a veil made out of lace, and it was beautiful. All their friends and family were there, and it felt good to be surrounded by them on that day.

" I wish daddy could have been there " cried Hermione remembering as she walked down the aisle alone because he father had died a year before of a heart attack.

Severus didn't want to go to the reception, he wanted to get straight to the good part as he called it, but she had forced him to go, and to show his distaste he had been especially snarky to everyone, but her.

"No honeymoon "laughed Hermione remembering how they spent their first night as husband and wife in his quarters. They hadn't moved into this house till after Jasmine was born, and they had lived here ever since, and it was nice to have a place of their own. Ever since then they had been happy, watching their family get bigger and bigger. Now though things were not fine, Severus was sick, he was dying, and it was not something Hermione had prepared herself for.

"Headmistress Snape "muttered Hermione hating her new title, she was now headmistress at Hogwarts, taking over for Severus when he retired.

" Maybe I should go back to work " mused Hermione currently she was on a leave of absence, she planned on going back when Severus got better, but now it felt like that wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't get better, even that operation wouldn't make him better; there was no chance that she wouldn't be burying him, and she didn't even want to think of that.

"The crusio disease "seethed Hermione, which was the name of the sickness Severus had, it was caused by being crusioed to the point of near death.

" If only he hadn't been a death eater or if they could find some sort of cure " said Hermione wishfully, thinking of the pen sieves she had seen of him being tortured with the curse, and now this is what was happening, he was dying because they curse was now targeting his heart.

" God damn you Severus why'd you have to be so stupid and become a death eater in the first place…none of this would be happening I hate you for doing this to me " screamed Hermione hating herself the minute the words escaped her lips, but sometimes she got angry, and she wanted someone to blame it on.

"I'm sorry Severus if you hadn't of become what you did the dark lord would be ruling us all now "cried Hermione feeling bad for saying such things, and feeling stupid for talking to her. Hermione prayed for strength, strength for not only her but their kids, but she sometimes felt like praying was hopeless because it didn't seem to be working.

"Maybe gods not on my side anymore "whispered Hermione wishing for a sign that he was, but not getting any answer. She tried to hide her pain about everything that was happening, but Hermione knew he could see through her.

Severus had always been able to see through her, it was like she was a ghost sometimes, he was always seeing right through her.

" No secrets " Hermione yawned starting to finally feel sleepy, looking at the clock she realized it was four in the morning, she had to be up at seven thirty she needed some sleep. Hermione allowed herself to sleep for about two to three hours before waking up to find it still dark. She took a shower then she got dressed, using makeup to cover the dark circles under her eyes. She planned on going to see their daughter Jasmine today, it was her birthday, and she had asked to see her father so Hermione would take her with her to the hospital, though she didn't want to.

"It's her birthday it's the least I can do "signed Hermione smiling just a little bit, she was looking forward to seeing her oldest daughter, she was the transfiguration teachers apprentice. Hermione walked to the alleyway a block away, and with a pop she appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts.


	2. love never dies

Ok here is chapter two I know it took a while, but busy, busy, busy. Please enjoy, and send me reviews to let me know what you think because I really value your opinions.

Chapter two

Walking through the gates of Hogwarts was not easy, it seemed like at every turn there was someone she knew there to greet her. Her deputy chief headmistress was the only one she was really happy to see; Amanda Hunretman was one of her best friends, and the only one she could trust enough to look after Hogwarts while she was gone, after all Hogwarts had always been, and still was like a second home to her.

"How are you…how's Severus "asked Amanda though she could tell from Hermione's tired look that there was no change.

"Ok he's still in the hospital, but the doctors think he might be able to come home soon "lied Hermione suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Good it's good to see you…it's been so long since I've seen you…you look so tired "admitted Amanda.

"Today's Jasmines birthday…I'm going to take her to see Severus "exclaimed Hermione suddenly not looking at her friend.

" Yes I know can you believe she's twenty three…the exact age you were when you had her…I remember when you were pregnant with her " laughed Amanda smiling when the memory seemed to make her friend smile back. At that same moment she tossed a handful of floo powder into the hearth, and waiting for the flames to turn green. Draco and Jasmine walked through; Draco was the current transfiguration professor, and Jasmine was his apprentice.

"Draco good to see you "whispered Hermione hugging the blonde headed wizard.

"Happy birthday Jasmine we're going to go see your father today "muttered Hermione as she hugged her daughter.

"Hermione would you mind if I joined you…I haven't seen Severus since…" asked Draco his question trailing off in mid-sentence.

"Draco I would love that I'm sure Severus would like very much to see you "said Hermione. They said goodbye to Amanda, and together they left. After leaving the grounds the three apparated to the hospital. Draco and Jasmine followed Hermione through the hospital to the lift.

They stepped inside, and in no time at all they were on the floor that led to Severus's room.

"Now remember don't wear him out too much and don't upset him "said Hermione as they walked down the hall; they could hear each other's footsteps before stopping outside his room.

"Wait here…when I say to come inside "whispered Hermione, and then she went inside the room while they waited in the hallway.

"Hello love "said Hermione as she entered the room finding Severus all alone in the room.

"I'm glad you're here…I thought I'd die of boredom if someone didn't come soon "said Severus sadly as he kissed her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Well I'm glad I came when I did…I'm sorry I didn't some sooner, but I went to see Jasmine todays her birthday "said Hermione as she took his hand in hers.

"Yes I remember I wish I could have gotten her something "muttered Severus not looking at Hermione, he didn't want her to see the anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry I got her the perfect gift, the one thing she's been asking for…come in "called Hermione watching as his face lit up as the door opened.

"Hello Daddy "said Jasmine coming into the room, and walking over to the hospital bed, Draco was right behind her.

"Jasmine…Draco Oh it's so good to see you "beamed Severus looking happier then Hermione had seen him in months.

" Happy birthday…hello Draco " said Severus as the two pulled chairs up to the bed, Jasmine hugging him as she did so, and Draco shaking his hand.

"Hermione thank you for bringing them…I love you "whispered Severus as he pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her lightly on the lips. They all sat around his hospital bed, each trying to hide the sadness in their eyes. They could see from his condition; the way he looked so tired and worn down that he wasn't getting any better.

"How you feeling old man "asked Draco for the first time in his life it felt strange to call Severus old man even though he had always done so, maybe it was because for the first time he looked like an old man, and not his usual strong scary glaring self.

Draco for the first time in his life wanted to cry and he hadn't even done that when his own father died of the same sickness, but his father had never really been a father to him whereas Severus had been not only that, but a loyal friend.

" Me don't worry about me I'm fine I'm gonna beat this and you…how are you doing not slacking off on my daughter I hope " questioned Severus fixing Draco with his old glare, and for a moment things seemed like old times for Draco, and he found himself in the potions class room, but for only a second. They all laughed when Draco seemed to cringe away from that glare; even now it scared the hell out of any of his former students including Hermione.

"The glare still works "said Severus more to himself then to anyone else, smirking slightly, and Hermione could see a familiar twinkle in his eye. They all laughed at his words pretending that they didn't notice as the mediwitch came into the room.

They continued to talk, but Hermione and Draco were lost to the conversation, they were watching the mediwitch out of the corner of their eye as she changed his IV, this time she added three bottles of pain potion to the solution Hermione didn't miss this, and neither did Draco. The mediwitch wasn't even out of the room yet before his eyes started to droop as the potion and the other meds began to take effect.

"No I'm not going to sleep…I want to spend as much time with you as I can while you're here "yawned Severus shaking his head.

"Daddy get some rest I promise we'll all be here when you wake up "whispered Jasmine taking his hand in the same moment as Hermione.

"No, no, no I'm not tired "said Severus sleepily blinking his eyes while still shaking his head.

"Please "said Hermione and Jasmine at the same time, both were looking pleadingly into his eyes clutching his hands.

"Alright "breathed Severus, and before they could blink he was asleep. Not a word was spoken as their eyes met; the same thing was on each of their minds.

"He's dying isn't he Hermione…I saw those three bottles of pain potion…they only do that to people who are dying "muttered Draco holding back his tears as he looked over his shoulder at the IV.

" Yes…they think his heart could give out any day now…there's an operation, but he hasn't said if he'll have it yet…I can't force him into it it's his decision" cried Hermione her head in her hands.

As she cried she felt Draco's arms wrap around her as he hugged her, and then Jasmines; all three of them were crying.

" Alright lets pull ourselves together I don't want him to wake up to find us all crying " whispered Hermione wiping at her eyes as they did the same. As they all returned to their seats around his hospital bed Hermione suddenly trust a small bag into her daughter's hands.

"Happy birthday… the muggle moneys from your grandma "whispered Hermione giving her daughter a small money bag filled to the brim with both wizarding and muggle money.

"Mom I can't take this "gasped Jasmine attempting to give the bag back to her mother, but to no avail.

" Jasmine Andrea Snape no it's your birthday you will take this money and you will go out and buy yourself something nice " snapped Hermione in a low whisper her tone making it clear that this was something she wouldn't fight over because of her use of her daughters full name.

"Thank you mom "exclaimed Jasmine coming around the bed to hug her warmly. Severus slept peacefully; the three of them watched him each remaining completely silent until it became clear to Draco and Jasmine that Hermione had wondered off into her own mind. And they were right so they began to not only watch Severus but her as well.

"Twenty three years old where has the time gone "thought Hermione thinking of the day she told Severus she was pregnant. Suddenly she wasn't in that hospital room; she was a twenty three year old woman sitting in their chambers at Hogwarts. They had been so happy; they had been married for three years almost. They had sat together in front of the fire, Severus in one armchair and Hermione in the other.

"Severus are you feeling alright "asked Hermione looking across at him; she had her hands folded in her lap.

"I'm pregnant Oh god I'm pregnant "Hermione remembered thinking, she was brimming with excitement, and it took a lot not to show it.

"Yes why "said Severus giving her an odd look like he thought she was hiding something from him.

"Oh no reason it's just you have wanted to sleep this month instead of doing other things "smiled Hermione as she came to sit in his lap kissing him tenderly.

"You usually don't let me have my way with you during this time of the month…I figured I'd save myself getting yelled at or having to sleep on the couch for at least one month, but if you want we can skip dinner, and go straight to bed "said Severus silkily attempting to make her stand, but Hermione managed to keep him seated.

"Severus I'm afraid you won't be sleeping on the couch or getting yelled at for a while "said Hermione kissing him.

"Oh really how long will this last, and what have I done to deserve such good fortune "questioned Severus kissing her ever so lightly on the lips.

"Severus Madam Pomfrey told me today that I'm pregnant "whispered Hermione waiting for reaction which was a kiss that nearly lit her on fire. He picked her up into his arms, swinging her around before carrying her into their bedroom. They made love that night, it wasn't their usual love making if possible it was better. After they lay naked in each other's arms, they were talking about one thing; their future. They decided to look for a home of their own, where they were was just too small for a family.

They hadn't planned on having a family to be completely truthful, but now they were one, and it meant it would never be the two of them ever again. Suddenly Hermione was sitting in the hospital again, turning her head she saw Draco and Jasmine starring at her. The three of them turned their heads in time to see Severus was awake, and starring at them.

"Your awake "they all said at once making him laugh at the worried look on each of their faces.

"Yes I know…you three shouldn't worry I don't plan on dying in a hospital bed…I plan on dying in a regular bed "laughed Severus as each of them went pale.

"What do you mean by that "asked Draco glancing at the other two beside him.

" I plan on dying at home in bed on top of Hermione while we're making love…that would be the perfect way to die of heart failure " growled Severus looking lustfully at Hermione who was blushing like a schoolgirl avoiding eye contact with everyone.

" Oh my god dad " whispered Jasmine shaking her head and looking at her mother who was now sitting on the bed with her dad, and Draco who was laughing hysterically.

"Severus Snape I love you "whispered Hermione kissing him heatedly on the mouth to Severus it felt like it had been ages since she kissed him like that.

"When you get out of this hospital we can spend every waking moment in our bedroom making up for lost time if you want "whispered Hermione in his ear feeling as one of his hands fondled her breast as she kissed him again.

"Really that sounds wonderful "said Severus silkily taking her into his arms, and kissing her, his tongue slipping into her mouth for only a moment. They looked at their daughter who was smiling at them fondly thinking to herself how after all this time her parents still loved each other, they still kissed and loved each other like two teenagers.


	3. please

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but now I've finally found the time so finally here is chapter three. I hope you all know I own nothing and I hope you like the story and review it. So please review it and remember you all rock.

Chapter 3

Waking up Severus looked down to find Hermione asleep next to him on the hospital bed. The clock across the room said it was well past midnight. Looking around he saw they were alone figuring Draco and Jasmine must have left when they fell asleep and that the nurses decided to let Hermione stay for once. Severus pulled his sleeping wife into his arms kissing her lips tenderly feeling her smile against his lips returning it.

"Severus "whispered Hermione her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him slowly pulling away to smile at him.

"What was that for "whispered Hermione gently straddling him knowing he wouldn't let her leave his embrace?

" Just taking advantage of a good opportunity it's not every day I wake up next to you I've missed you, I've missed waking up next to you " answered Severus sliding his hands up her shirt removing her bra before she could stop him throwing it to the floor.

"Severus what are you doing "gasped Hermione finding herself unable to say no when he kissed her in a way that made her wet between the legs. When she felt his cock become hard beneath his hospital clothes she pulled away.

" No " breathed Hermione looking at him with sadness an apology in her eyes as she shook her head.

" Yes Hermione don't make me beg and you know you're the only person I will submit to begging for so don't make me stoop to that level " whispered Severus his voice silky making her so close to saying yes to him as he laid her on the bed on her back getting on top of her. Feeling as her husband was suddenly kissing her in a way she had missed so much Hermione found she couldn't help, but respond to it. As she kissed him back with fever Hermione felt as he spread her legs wide ripping her panties away.

"No Severus I'm not having sex with you in a hospital bed "said Hermione closing her legs and placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Hermione please I want you, I need you, I miss you so much and I know you miss me too and I know you want me just as badly "whispered Severus kissing her neck then her jaw and finally her lips.

"I do baby, but I'm not having sex with you here not like this "breathed Hermione kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Name one thing anything I'll do it if you'll just let me make love to you right here and now "whispered Severus attacking her neck with kisses. A light seemed to go off in her eyes as she suddenly kissed him.

" Severus would you really do anything " cried Hermione a few tears running down her cheeks as their foreheads touched and they joined hands looking into each other's eyes.

"Yes my love anything what is it "hissed Severus sliding an arm around her waist.

"Tell the doctor you'll have the surgery "breathed Hermione looking into his eyes giving him a pleading look.

"Hermione "breathed Severus shaking his head.

"Severus please "cried Hermione kissing him in a way she knew he would never refuse.

"The surgery alone could kill me even if I agree and we make love here it could be the last time we ever do it do you think it's worth it "asked Severus not meeting her gaze for a minute and when he finally looked at her it was as if he was memorizing her face and every part of her before kissing her his tongue in her mouth. Hermione returned the kiss tears brimming in her eyes the thought of living without him something she didn't want to think of.

"Yes Severus we need to risk it, yes this could be the last time we're together, but it could also bring you home and I promise if you have the surgery and you come home I'll make it worth your while we'll make love every night your home and you can look forward to waking up with me again "gasped Hermione trying not to cry looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes I'll have the surgery "replied Severus knowing that was all he could say in answer to her words as he brushed away her tears.

"Get the hospital clothes off "whispered Hermione moving from underneath him. Severus watched as she went to the door turning to him and smiling as she locked the door. He threw his clothes across the room his eyes never leaving Hermione as she began to strip in front of him. Her body was just as he remembered as she stood naked in front of him; she was still the beautiful woman he married and the beautiful woman who he loved and as she came closer he pulled her to him having her once again straddling him his cock against her stomach.

They moaned together as he entered her pussy filling her completely like each and every one of their love makings; to Severus it felt like forever since he had been with her like this and he could tell as he took her in his arms kissing her that she had missed him as much as he missed her. It wasn't their usual love making because she was forcing him to go easy because of his heart, but Hermione squealed in delight as they moved together while he kissed her neck and collarbone lovingly before finding her already hard peaks sucking on them.

"Hermione hold onto me "groaned Severus as he suddenly flipped her onto her back yet never leaving her, but somehow going deeper inside her.

"Severus I love you so much "squealed Hermione kissing him as she wrapped her arms around him as her legs did the same while she met him thrust for thrust. It wasn't long before they were coming together continuing to kiss like two love starved people at that moment.

They kissed a final time as they fell on top of each other a naughty smile on both their faces feeling as he pulled away from her getting dressed before a nurse busted in on them which would mean they'd probably kick Hermione out. Returning to him Hermione straddled him again as Severus suddenly found her kissing him long and hard letting her tongue play with his tongue. Hermione went to the door unlocking it.

"Hermione "called Severus seeing as she turned to look at him certain love and fire in her eyes that she only reserved for him.

" I'm going to find the doctor so we can schedule the surgery before you change your mind " said Hermione blowing him a kiss and walking out of the room as he shook his head at her thinking how he should of known she'd do that, but missing her the minute she left the room.


End file.
